


【Brujay】某一年的那個日子發生的事情

by Benten (katoriki)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, brujay - Freeform, 我流OOC, 蝙桶, 親情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katoriki/pseuds/Benten
Summary: 這是某一年，布魯斯難得再度又在那個日子前後開懷笑出聲來的小故事。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	【Brujay】某一年的那個日子發生的事情

做了熟悉的惡夢掙扎著醒來，滿身黏膩的冷汗和快得發疼的心跳讓他渾身難受四肢發軟，恐慌和戰慄感隨著鼓動的心跳舖天蓋地可怕地吞噬著他，杰森像個醉漢一樣拖著身子到浴室兜頭就著花灑沖著水，像是想把惡夢跨過現實像毒泥一般糾纏在他身上的不適感洗刷殆盡。

時間已經過了半夜。

心頭仍在猛烈悸動，再回床上去睡也得不到任何能讓他喘息的安寧，暴燥地搓乾頭髮，杰森快速地換上一身制服蓋上頭罩，便衝出了安全屋。

同伴都不在身邊，一個人憋屈在安全屋裡只會讓情況更糟，他需要一點喘息，一點發洩。

藏污納垢的高譚市總有許多個法律鞭長莫及，就連大蝙蝠也無暇分身清理的黑窟，拿來宣洩一下胸口這股鬱結之氣再適合不過，紅頭罩夾著他的愛車在黑夜中馳騁，刮掠著身體的夜風總算給了他一點點的清新涼意，隔著面罩，他大口大口喘息著試圖緩解胸口讓他煩惡欲嘔的心悸。

然而也不知道發生了什麼，當晚的蝙蝠俠似乎比他更暴燥，平常這些只要別太出格他也就睜隻眼閉隻眼的小黑幫今晚幾乎是被大蝙蝠一家挨一家地打，每個地點的惡棍們都被揍了個遍，各個可憐兮兮，躺在地上哀嚎呻吟，杰森踩到最後一個點時都已經要忍不住順手幫他們叫輛救護車了。

到底怎麼回事？杰森心煩意亂，事事不順的挫折和無處宣洩的氣惱讓他都有點懷疑老蝙蝠是在故意找碴跟他過不去了。

他又累又悶，心頭各種沮喪、憤懣、焦灼、不安…甚至孤獨、疲憊、脆弱、恐慌…一波波的負面情緒輪番轟炸著他，沒有任何方法得到慰藉…看了眼時間，想想不管布魯斯今天是吃了幾噸炸藥，這樣折騰一整晚，也該神清氣爽心滿意足回他的蝙蝠窩去休息了吧。

滴水獸…他想去見見他的老朋友滴水獸…

勾槍射出的幾個翻跳起落，他已經輕輕落到了八角樓的上頭，然而他前腳才踏往滴水獸的頂簷，某個滴水獸旁的黑影就長身站起了大蝙蝠的身姿。

杰森整個人都驚呆了。

───該死的為什麼他還會在這裡!!??

這下可好！杰森氣極怒笑…這操蛋的一天是不是還能更操蛋一點？在他最煩最亂最想吶喊怒吼的當下看到他最不想看到的人，這個讓他最煩最亂最想吶喊怒吼的大蝙蝠…

更別說這人剛剛才連端了數十個小黑幫，顯然不會比他冷靜到哪去。

然而大蝙蝠卻顯然不像他預期得那麼有攻擊性，看清楚來人是他之後甚至像是有點脆弱地楞在了當場，久久才開口的聲音甚至帶著恍若隔世般的迷茫…

「你吃過了嗎？」

什麼？

大概是這問話太過無厘頭太出乎杰森的意料，杰森原本都要衝出口的惡言疑惑轉成了：「？…現在是半夜三點半…？」

「是啊。」布魯斯苦笑，轉身在身旁讓出了位置示意邀他一同坐下。因為這動作如此自然氣氛也如此和善，杰森竟然難以拒絕地微一躇躊，便乖乖走到了他的身邊。

黑蝙蝠身上慣常的一點煙硝血氣中，夾雜著一點…速食食品的氣味？

「你也睡不著嗎？」

「…你怎麼知道我不是…」

「你身上有肥皂的香味…」

杰森反射性想抓頭，伸手碰到的卻是頭罩，他取下頭罩將還帶有一點溼氣的頭髮抓了抓往後一略。

「『也』的意思是你也…？」  
他都有點同情那些被揍的惡棍了…雖然他們不被失眠的蝙蝠俠揍也難逃他紅頭罩的毒手。

「每年的這一天，我都特別難熬…即使假裝忙得意識不到也沒用……」頓了一頓，布魯斯突然笑了：  
「只有很特別的那一年…我不但不難過，還在那個地方笑出了聲…那還真是我八歲以來的第一次…」

愕然之後心頭一驚。杰森終於意會過來今天是什麼日子。

他當年撬蝙蝠車輪胎的時候知道這個嗎？杰森怒力思索著……好像是有聽那些小混混們說過這一天大蝙蝠一定會到這裡來，所以千萬別在這裡搞事…但他當時有意識到過大蝙蝠到犯罪小巷的原因嗎───…想必當然不可能…如果韋恩夫婦的死和大蝙蝠的到來因果關係那麼明確…蝙蝠俠的真實身分也就不會那麼難猜了……

在他思緒紛至沓來的同時布魯斯還在輕聲說著：  
「那幾年你對我來說就像是上天的禮物…我甚至都想著能在這個日子的那個地點遇見你，是我父母特地為了撫慰我，賜給我的一個家人孩子…然而大概是我又做錯了什麼…很快地你又被收回了天堂…還是用最殘酷的方法…」  
他的聲音愈來愈低…悲傷失落的語氣輕得像要飄散在風裡。

杰森簡直都要懷疑自己在做夢了，這麼溫柔感傷的布魯斯從他回來之後就從來沒見過…他鼻頭酸熱，不真實地像飄在空中，但他聽到自己仍然倔強暴躁地冷哼了一聲：

「可我活回來之後也不覺得你有多驚喜啊。」

「你回來做的那一切是為了讓我感到驚喜嗎？」布魯斯低頭苦笑搖了搖頭，突然伸手穿過他的頭髮摸了摸他的頭：  
「我總是忘了…大家也總是忘了…你還是個孩子…我都無法想像這幾年來你一個孩子是怎麼自己熬過來的…說要幫助你總是會讓你更生氣…但是也是啊…到頭來我才意識到我才是最需要救贖的那個人──…說著想幫你…說著想救人…都是我自己想求得一個救贖的機會…求救的人…一直是我…」

杰森眼眶酸熱，湧上的水氣讓他視線愈來愈模糊，他冷得太習慣了，這種溫暖反而讓他酸澀難當，像是想抵抗自己這種難堪無謂的多愁善感，他硬梆梆地試圖轉移話題：  
「…你身上為什麼會有食物的味道？難不成你還在這裡野餐？」

布魯斯怔了一怔，這才收手挪了挪身子從另一側拿出了一個紙袋遞了給他，杰森接過的同時就明白了這是什麼…

一整袋的漢堡，都是他當年餓得狼吞虎嚥時吃過的口味，一個個油紙包得好好的動都沒動過，已經涼透了，但杰森的眼眶卻再也抵不住溼熱地湧出了止都止不住的淚，大滴大滴地沾溼了膝上的紙袋。在他當年還是那個沒有人會多看一眼的街頭孤兒時，只有布魯斯像是總怕他吃不飽似得投餵他，甚至親自闖到古恩太太之家為他做三明治……

───所以他看到他來到八角樓時才會是那個反應…？

───原來他在這裡也一直想著他…

布魯斯伸手輕輕抱住了他的肩頭將他攬進懷裡，罩在黑蝙蝠斗蓬下的溫暖讓一直對抗著應激恐慌發作的杰森再也收束不住，像個崩潰的孩子一般哭泣出聲。

布魯斯沒再說話，靜靜地抱著懷裡的孩子靠在滴水獸旁。

惡夢的心悸不知何時終於平復，安心感帶來的暖意驅走了所有的黑暗。

寧靜的深夜漸漸收拾起所有的喧囂，月光下只有滴水獸用自己的影子靜靜藏著相倚的二人，伴著城市一起入眠。

＊＊＊

於是隔天過午…

「為什麼…我會在你床…你的房間…醒來啊…」  
原本驚怒的語氣在說到床的瞬間就紅了他的臉，吞下原本要說的『床上』兩字之後杰森原本氣鼓鼓的質問語氣就弱得可憐。

剛洗漱完畢還在用毛巾抹臉的布魯斯一臉無辜：  
「你還好意思問？你在我旁邊打盹打到都差點直直栽下去自由落體，不帶你回來難道要把你綁在滴水獸上嗎？」

「但你韋恩莊園那麼多房間…」

「所以你要我天沒亮就叫醒阿福為你整理房間舖床讓你睡？還是把你像垃圾一樣扔在隨便哪間積灰的房間？」

杰森漲紅了臉無言以對，布魯斯微微一笑：  
「你陪我渡過了我最難受的一個夜晚，我總不能就這樣恩將仇報吧。」

杰森看了他一眼，口唇囁嚅了下，布魯斯微微挑眉，帶著溫和的好奇示意鼓勵，杰森吸了口氣撇了撇嘴，這才納納地開口了：  
「我是說…你說你昨天失眠，又折騰了一整夜，還把我扛回來佔了你的床…你自己…有好好休息嗎…」

「喔。」布魯斯笑了：「放心我只比你早醒來半個小時，所以是的，如果你必須知道，我們是抱在一起睡在這張床上的，以及容我解釋一句是你自己鑽進我臂彎裡窩著睡的。」

杰森驚得脹紅了臉，布魯斯繼續：「以及是的，你還咕嚷了一些夢話，不過放心除了我的名字之外，其他我都沒聽出來是什麼，還有如果你想知道的話，我也睡得很香，不得不說我挺喜歡你身上暖暖的肥皂香味…」

誰想知道這些啦!!!!!!!!!!杰森只覺得自己腦袋紅到都要被脹滿的血液給炸開了。

於是當天就在杰森試圖從窗戶逃出韋恩宅，被布魯斯撈回並紅著臉被扛出臥室門要下樓用餐，然後被因為這些動靜驚動上樓查探的達米安目睹一切的風暴中───…

雞飛狗跳但平安無事地渡過了。∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ 

這是某一年，布魯斯難得再度又在那個日子前後開懷笑出聲來的小故事。


End file.
